In the related art, in an opening and closing body control apparatus for a vehicle having a drive source and moving an opening and closing body of a vehicle, for example, as in a slide door control device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3666732 (Reference 1), a drive control of the slide door that is an opening and closing body is stopped when a power source voltage is lowered. After restoring the lowered power source voltage, the drive control before the stop is restarted.
That is, in a vehicle having a vehicle-mounted power source with a limited capacity, for example, the power source voltage is temporarily lowered due to start of cranking of an engine or the like. In such a state, in a case where the drive control of the slide door is executed, the supply of drive power is unstable. Therefore, there is a problem that a smooth opening and closing operation of the slide door cannot be guaranteed.
However, occurrence of such a problem can be prevented by adopting the configuration of the related art described above. After restoring the power source voltage, the opening and closing operation of the slide door is automatically restarted so that convenience can be improved.
In addition, normally, a lock device including a latch mechanism is provided in the opening and closing body of a vehicle. For example, as disclosed in JP 2002-250162A (Reference 2), such a lock device has a rotation member that rotates in a first direction and a second direction. That is, such a lock device is configured such that, for example, when the rotation member rotates from a neutral position in the first direction, the latch mechanism performs a close operation and when the rotation member rotates from the neutral position in the second direction, the latch mechanism performs a release operation. After the close control and the release control are completed, a neutral return control for causing the rotation member to rotate so as to return the rotation member to the neutral position is executed.
However, in the configuration in which the close operation and the release operation are switched according to the rotating direction of the rotation member, there is a concern that the rotation member cannot be returned to the neutral position after restart of the neutral return control by interrupting the neutral return control. In such a case, since the lock device may not function correctly, in this respect, there is still room for improvement.
Thus, a need exists for an opening and closing body control apparatus for a vehicle which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.